A New Beginning
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Written for the Existence missing scene challenge over at the Nursery Files. What happened after Mulder arrived at democrat hot springs? R & R Please!


Title: A New Beginning

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Spoiler: Existence

Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Written for the Existence missing scene challenge over at the Nursery Files. What happened after Mulder arrived at democrat hot springs?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"She needs to get to a hospital."

At the urgency of Monica's voice, Mulder nearly pushed passed her and into the delivery room. It took him a moment to find what he was looking for. Disgruntled sobs mixed with small cries came from the corner of the room. What he witnessed brought his heart to a stop. Amidst several bloody towels on a bed, was Scully's small quivering form.

"Scully?" he started.

The sobs momentarily subsided at the sound of his voice. "Mulder?" He could hear the relief in her voice.

Mulder stared at her tear and sweat ridden face. "Oh god, Scully!" He gasped.

Everything that followed appeared to be in slow motion. There were faint and distant sounds of engines of cars roaring to life as well as another helicopter. He dropped to his knees at the sight of her. The baby was swaddled in towels. She cradled the baby in her arms protectively. Even as he put his arms around her, he could feel her grip tighten instinctively. She cried.

"Shh, it's alright Scully, I'm here," he whispered as he gently pulled a strand of hair from her face.

He watched as Scully placed a kiss to the squirming newborn's head.

"What do we have?" Mulder asked.

Scully loosened her grip on the baby. "We have a son, Mulder."

He gingerly reached to touch the baby who turned and rooted at him. He smiled.

"They were going to take him from us, Mulder, I was so sure," her voice broke. "But they didn't."

Mulder sighed. "It's over Scully; no one is going to try to take him from us again."

Scully closed her eyes and Mulder's gaze drifted downward to the blood soaked towels. Monica chose that time to emerge. "Agent Mulder, we've got a helicopter out here that's going to transport her to a hospital."

Mulder nodded, "Let's go."

Mulder gingerly slipped his arms under Scully's body to support the weight of her and the baby. Her arms tightened around the baby as he lifted them. Scully was still crying silently. He knew she was still in shock. He lifted them in his arms, with the blanket still wrapped around Scully, and headed out the door and to the helicopter.

Monica gathered their few belongings and sat in front inside of the helicopter. It had been a very nerve wracking day and she was more than a little on edge. She had no idea why those people wanted Scully's baby and she could only sense that there was something special about it.

A short while later, Scully was administered to the closest hospital where she and the baby were physically examined. The baby scored well on his apgar score and was a healthy seven pounds. After several tests and a fresh set of clothes, he and Scully were transferred to a hospital in Washington D.C. where they stayed the next few days.

Scully was tired out after the abundance of visits they received from Skinner, Doggett and her mother. Rows of potted flowers and cards decorated the entire room.

Mulder spent each night at Scully's side with the baby. After eight years of being admitted to hospitals, this was the one most single positive experience they ever had.

Mulder appeared in Scully's hospital room with a fresh set of clothes. She was breastfeeding the baby when he appeared. "Are you ready to go home, Scully?"

Scully smiled up at him before turning back to the baby. His deep blue eyes stared back at her as he suckled on her breast. Mulder watched in amazement as Scully looked down at him lovingly. A moment later, she used her smallest finger to break the suction and handed the baby to Mulder. "Yeah, I've been ready for days," she said as she began to change into the fresh clothes Mulder had brought. After all this running, it would be great to finally get home.

Mulder smiled. "Have you finally come up with a name for him?"

Scully waited until she was through changing before she answered him. "You know, for some reason, I don't think Fox Jr. would sit well with you," she grinned.

Mulder chuckled. "I think we'd be doing the kid a disservice by letting him endure years of embarrassment from his classmates."

Scully finished packing her belongings before she turned to him. "Well, the one thing I do know is that my mom wants the baby christened right away. In fact, she insisted on it. She won't have it any other way."

Mulder grinned. "I'd be surprised if she did."

"Now don't get jealous on me now, Mulder, but I am going to make Monica the godmother and John the godfather. It's the least I can do after everything they have done for me…for us," she finished, looking down at the baby who was cooing at Mulder.

Mulder nodded. "All these decisions and still no name," he prompted.

She smiled. She had a name picked out for a while, but she wasn't sure what his thoughts would be. "Well, I do have one in mind. William, after our fathers."

Mulder let out a small gasp as he turned towards her. "Scully," he started.

"We've been through so much, Mulder, it was the only logical choice. It's done," she smiled challengingly.

"I like it," he smiled as he leaned in to meet her lips. She responded eagerly with a passion she never thought possible. A moment later, they pulled apart and touched their foreheads together.

"Next time, I get to choose the name. I may have never had a boy name on my list, but I'd like to have a daughter named Samantha."

Scully smiled. "Then you'd better stick around long enough to make it happen," she said with a grin.

Mulder draped his arm around her. "Don't worry, Scully, I'm a man of my word."

"I'm holding you to it; now let's go home, Mulder."

He smiled as they walked out the door. "I am home," he whispered.

End


End file.
